In The End
by WhitneyMcDonald
Summary: Steven visits Brendan in hospital...


In The End

The heart monitor was a beautiful sound, it meant that his beloved was still alive. As he peered through the small window of the closed-door, the doctors has obeyed him to go in there until they know for certain that he is allowed. Steven Hay eyes were just looking down on an unconscious Brendan Brady. He looked so lifeless, so fragile. He has been beaten up badly in prison, knowing Brendan he likely started it.

Though that didn't stop Steven hating whoever done it to him, he still cannot believe that he is meters away from Brendan as he stands besides the door. As he watched the doctor talking to the police officer about whether he is allowed in or not, they don't deal with many prisoners in the local hospital.

Another few moments passed, as the doctor approached the door. As Steven stood back nervously, he couldn't cope if they said no. He is meters away from Brendan and knowing that he could not get in any closer would break his already shattered heart into more pieces. The doctor came out with a plain look on his face.

"Yes you can Mr Hay" the doctor began, as he gave a small nod.

Steven was relieved as he went to wrap his hand around the door handle, they said yes. He can see Brendan once again, see the man who rejected him so cruelly. See the man who he loves, the man who he was once with and the man who broke his heart with just a couple of words.

He was lost for words, as he opened the door. The doctor nodded, letting him go in. The police officer stood up, they had to be some sort of rules.

"I have to be in here in at all times, You can't be in here alone" the police officer informed him, much to his disappointed.

As he sat on the opposite side, as Steven sat on the chair that he was previously sat on. Looking down on Brendan, who had bruises on his face from the beating. He looks like he hasn't shaven for weeks on end, he looks like a broken man.

Steven held onto his closed hand, which also had bruises. The police officer was keeping a close eye on them, he wasn't even meant to be this close. He let tears fall down, knowing that Brendan will have to be taken away from him again when he recovers.

He couldn't really stop himself, as he has missed his kisses. As he leaned over, giving him a quick kiss on his dead lips before sitting back down. He let more strained tears come down, he has almost forgotten what that was like.

Brendan was fast asleep, he was knocked unconscious from the fight. They don't know how long he will be out, of if he will ever wake up. The man who he got involved in a fight with was much bigger and much stronger in physical appearance. He took no prisoners so Brendan did a very stupid thing.

Though he didn't because he wanted to get in that fight, he knew the man would go as far as kill him. So he tried, he tried to provoke him. He let himself get beaten because he would rather die then spend another day in prison alone without Cheryl, Steven, Declan, Patrick or Anne.

"What happened?" Steven asked, still with tears steaming down as he looked at the prison officer who was looking over.

"He got beaten up badly, I don't think he had a chance; the guy who he was beat up by was not one to be messed with, he was twice his size" the police officer replied, in a certain tone.

"What happened with him?" Steven asked nervously, looking back down on Brendan.

"He got a couple of bruises, maybe; not a lot else" the police officer replied.

As he remembered him leaning over Brendan's lifeless body with sweat, spitting on him like dirt. He was a ruthless man, served ten years already at this point. Thirty more to go, after being caught of murdering five women, one of them was his own sister.

"Brendan will wake up" Steven sounded like he was about to cry.

The police officer gritted his teeth, he didn't know how to reply to that because he doesn't know, nor does he care. Brendan is just another prisoner and he really hasn't got time to check with the doctor whether he will be alright or not. He wants Brendan to either wake up now or die now. Doesn't matter which one it goes in.

"Maybe" he simply replied, he breathed, looking at the younger lad.

He isn't heartless but he can't stick around for much longer. He once turned of the life support machine without much thought after the doctor told him he could. He just wanted to go back to work and forgot about them. He sees tens upon tens of prisoners coming in and out every day. None matter to him in the slightest.

"What do you mean maybe?" Steven asked, giving Brendan a quick peck on his dry lips again, he would be distraught if he found out that Brendan did this to himself on purpose.

"You know what I mean" the police officer insisted, as he looking at the time.

Steven kissed Brendan's broken hand, a couple of times. He missed him so much, he missed touching his skin and kissing his lips.

"If he doesn't wake up in another couple of hours then I'm leaving him behind, dead" the police officer made him worry. He hasn't got time for this, that what he thinks this is, wasting time.

Steven slid his fingers through Brendan's unbrushed hair, he wasn't going to leave him now he has him again. He wants to spend as much time as he has left with him, as he still had tight grip of his hand.

"I love you" Steven spoke quietly to him, still in the same position.

Brendan was still closed of from the rest of the world, he has no ideal that Steven was even there.

"I can't lose you again" Steven quietly added, with more tears.

He has already lost his mother Pauline and he still believes that he killed her rather than helped her. He blames himself for it, he has lost too many people these past few years. Too many and it breaks his heart as he thinks that he actually blames himself for losing some.

"Pity" the police officer muttered under his breath, deep down he knew that Brendan would likely not make it.

It was another few moments later with Steven just mumbling to Brendan, asking questions to the police officer and giving Brendan quick kisses on his lips and hand. Though something happened, something went rapidly.

"No! No!" Steven cried, as the heart monitor was beeping rapidly, as he heard the nurses and doctors rushing in.

With them pressing up and down on Brendan's chest, no response. As they stopping doing it, as soon as they stopped Steven started crying.

"Don't stop" Steven weakly cried, as they stepped away from the bed.

The police officer gritted his teeth, looking across as the nurses and doctors looked dissatisfied with the obvious result.

"Were very sorry but he didn't make it; there is nothing more we can do" one of the doctors spoke up, Steven shook his head as he pushed past them.

"No, look" Steven cried, pointing at the heart monitor was on six at the minute, he was breathing still but very weakly.

As he pressed down on Brendan's chest himself again and again. Every time the heart monitor refused to go up, a part of him was dying too.

"No, Brendan; you're going to be okay" Steven spoke with tears as he blew air into his mouth again and again. Nothing.

He looked at the heart monitor again and it was flat now, entirely flat. Steven shook his head, as he wrapped his arms around Brendan.

"No, you should have kept going" Steven whimpered,the doctors attempted to drag him away. Though he kept his grand, as he refused to move.

"Get of me" Steven spoke cruelly, as he kissed Brendan's lips. Though it felt like nothing, Brendan was not here. Not in the same room.

He was gone.

_Fin_


End file.
